Dark Angel
by Heaven's Warrior Princess
Summary: Kagome is a dark angel. She decides to leave heaven and help out some people. The people? The Tsubasa group! Sucky Summary! Please Read! Rating may change if i feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

Hime-chan: Hello readers! This story is about Kagome, as a dark angel, as she travels with the Tsubasa group.

Kagome: I'm a dark angel? AWESOME!

Hime-chan: I know! You are going to be super-uber, extremely cool. *jumps around, excitedly*

Mokona: Super-uber, extremely cool! *Bounces around too*

Hime-chan: *Stops suddenly and gets in a thinking position* Now, who should do the disclaimer….. Kurogane!

Kurogane: Yeah, what do you want, shortie?

Hime-chan: I am not short! I'm fun sized… Anyways, do the disclaimer!

Kurogane: No.

Hime-chan: Then I guess you don't want your sword back. *Puts sword on my shoulder*

Sakura: When did she get that?

Fai: Beats me.

Syaoran: *Shrugs*

Kurogane: Give me that!

Hime-chan: Only if you do the disclaimer. *Sesshy glare*

Kurogane: Fine. Heaven's Warrior Princess does not own Inuyasha or Tsubasa Chronicles.

Hime-chan: Good boy! *Hands him sword*

….… (The story)

A tall, dark haired woman walked out of her store into the courtyard. The clear night sky allowed full seeing access to the full moon. As the woman looked at the moon, a shadow flew in front of it. If one looked closely, one might see that the shadow was actually a person with black wings flying above them.

The person landed gracefully before the woman. The moon's light allowed the appearance of the person to show. It was a woman, with blue-tinted black hair and stunning sapphire eyes. Her hair reached her hips and her bangs slightly covered the top of her eyes. She wore a black no-sleeved dress, which had a slit that showed of her thigh, with a silver cherry blossom design on it. The woman wore a silver choker with a black bell on it. She didn't wear shoes, but she had a black anklet with a silver crescent moon on it. Her black wings were large, but not too big so they looked awkward on her body.

The winged woman bowed respectfully and said "It is an honor to meet you, Yuuko, the Dimensional Witch." 'Yuuko' bowed as well and responded, "As is it to meet you, Kagome, the newest Dark Angel." They both rose and smiled at each other. "Tell me, what is your wish?" questioned Yuuko. 'Kagome' answered, "I wish to leave for some time. Possibly to help those in need of it… Do any clients need any help?"

"There are four travelers that could use the extra help. They are searching for the scattered memories of a princess, who is with them." Kagome looked over at Yuuko. "Memories?" she asked. "Yes, her memories are in the shape of feathers and they are looking for them." Kagome grinned. "Sounds fun. I'll help them."

"Are you willing to pay the price?" questioned Yuuko. "Depends. What is the price?" Yuuko gave her a serious look. "Your freedom. You must be in a certain distance from any one member of this group, " Kagome sighed and looked down. Her freedom was very important to her ever since she got her wings. They granted her freedom that she never thought possible... With a sigh, she looked up and smiled slightly. "I accept." stated Kagome.

Yuuko smiled. "Good. Now you better be off." With a wave of Yuuko's hand, a shining circle surrounded Kagome. A light began to surround her. "You will be in the same world, but you won't arrive by them. Don't worry, they won't be able to go to another world without you." called Yuuko as Kagome began to be engulfed by the light. "See ya, Yuuko!" yelled Kagome, before she disappeared.

Yuuko was once again alone in the courtyard. She looked up at the full moon and whispered, "Be safe. And may the winds guide your way, Kagome." A cloud blocked the moon and left a shadow where Kagome once stood.

…...

End of chapter 1~! Please review~!


	2. Chapter 2

Hime-chan: Hello and welcome! Please enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or Tsubasa Chronicles.**

….(with Kagome)

Kagome was surrounded in a tunnel of many different shades of blue. She felt weightless and her hair waved as if in the wind. She smirked to herself. _'Just like the portal from heaven, except it is blue,'_ she thought. She turned so she appeared to be on her back, she couldn't tell which way was up or down. She put her hands behind her head, crossed her legs, and closed her eyes. _'While I wait, I should enjoy myself.'_

Suddenly, she felt like she was falling and her hair whipped into her face. She looked down. Yep, she was falling and from **really** high up. Kagome smirked, still wanting to enjoy herself. She turned and started to nose-dive. There was a large lake under her and she planned to just dive into that. Kagome used her wings to give herself an extra push. She was falling extremely fast, and she was having the most fun ever!

At the last possible moment, Kagome moved her position slightly so she wouldn't get too hurt. She shot through the water and came close to hitting the bottom. (That is a really deep lake!) Her wings helped to slow her down, if only a little bit. She rose back to the surface. She took a deep breath of air and gave a delighted sigh. Kagome was grinning like a mad woman. She was sooo an adrenaline junkie.

Kagome swam towards the closet shore. She stretched out her arms when she reached the shore. _'Wow! That was amazing. I should do that again.'_ Kagome continued to grin from ear-to-ear as she took in her surroundings. There was a forest, a lake, and … Nothing else. Not even a house or a road. But there was a large power in the lake. It was by the other shore. Kagome looked over and was meet with a bright light. She took a running start before flying to the other shore.

A large fish was the power and what was making the light. It appeared to be talking to a girl. The girl fell to her knees. Then, she just fainted. The fish left and Kagome went to the girl. She put the girl on her back and placed her hand on the girl's forehead. _'Good, she doesn't have a fever.' _The wind blew and the girl shivered. Kagome decided to build a fire. She picked up some sticks and made a decent-sized pile. Kagome rummaged through a bag that was by her pile of wood, to find something to start the fire with. At last, she found some matches.

Kagome made fire and put the girl by the fire. Kagome sat on the other side of the fire and looked up at the stars. There was a rustle to her left. She closed her eyes and focused her energy to see if it was a threat. There were 2 men but each had the aura of a warrior. Yet, there was a small bunny that had a lot of power in its forehead, probably in the shape of a jewel.

They stepped into the small clearing and everything tensed. The men went on high alert and the bunny was confused. _'Better make a good impression.' _Kagome turned her head towards them and made a peace sign by her face. "Aloha!" she said. The bunny bounced over and said, "Aloha! Aloha!" Kagome giggled and picked up the bunny. "You are so adorable!" she cooed. The bunny rubbed its cheek against hers. "Mokona knows that."

The blonde in the white and blue outfit smiled and walked up to them. "And who might you be? And why are you here with the princess?" he asked. Kagome tilted her head to the side and looked at the girl. "Princess?" she asked herself. She looked back at the man. "She is a princess?" At his nod, Kagome realized this must be her new traveling group.

She felt stares bore into her and she looked over to see the two men looking at her. Kagome blushed and said "Oh! My name is Kagome. And you guys are?" The dark man said "Kurogane" in a rather bored tone. The blonde from earlier gave a charming smile and said "Fai". The rather cute bunny on her head said that it was Mokona and that the girl was Sakura and there was another person named Syaoran.

"Do you live here?" asked Fai, sitting next to Kagome. "Nope" "Then how did you get here?" "Same way you did. By Yuuko" As if on cue, there was a splash. Everyone turned towards it and there was a boy in the water. The bunny, no, Mokona yelled "Syaoran!" Said boy swam to shore and went over to 'Sakura'. "Is she ok?" he asked. "Yeah, she should be fine." answered Kagome. Syaoran sighed and finally noticed Kagome.

He smiled at her and questioned, "Who are you?" "Kagome, and you must be Syaoran." He nodded. Mokona, who somehow was now on Kurogane's head, made a sound before the jewel on its forehead glowed. It projected a beam and Yuuko appeared. "Hello." Yuuko said. Kagome grinned, "Hey Yuuko, thanks for the drop." Yuuko smiled. "I figured you would like it." "Drop?" questioned Mokona. "Yeah, I was transported here oh about 2 thousand feet up." Kagome felt the shock in their auras, but decided to ignore them. She also noticed that the princess woke up.

She stood up and walked over to Sakura. Kagome knelt down. "How are you feeling?" she asked with a smile. Sakura sat up. "Great." "I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you" Kagome held out her hand. "Sakura. Nice to meet you too" Sakura put her hand in Kagome. "So lets get to know each other." said Kagome. "Ok. What is your favorite color?" said/asked Sakura. "Silver. Yours?" "Pink"

"Cool. Favorite animal?" asked Kagome. "Hmmm. I have to say Mokona." "Haha, me too. Mokona is so cute!" They giggled for a while. Sakura caught sight of Kagome's wings. "Oh, are those real?" Sakura questioned, pointing at her wings. "Why, yes. Yes they are," answered Kagome. "Do you mind if I …" she trailed off. "Touch them? Go ahead." Sakura leaned over and ran her hand through the feathers. "Wow" she breathed, taking back her hand. "Were you born with them?" she asked. "No, I actually got them a few months ago, when I joined heaven."

Kagome placed a hand over her eyes "*Sigh* But alas, I have not quite made the rank to be able to seal my wings." Sakura patted Kagome's head and said "Aww, poor Kagome." The girls laughed at their antics. "Kagome" was called and said person turned her head. "Sorry, she is not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep." Kagome paused for half a minute. "Beep" She smiled cutely at the group of people.

"Kagome, why are you acting like a child?" Yuuko asked. "Because I am one at heart?" Kagome asked back. "I highly doubt that." "Oh, do you?" "Yes" answered Yuuko. "Hey! I could be!" "Sure and Mokona is actually a polar bear." Kagome blinked. "I was using sarcasm." Yuuko said after a minute. "Oh, ok" smiled Kagome. "Anyways, did you tell them or do I have to?" asked Kagome. "Tell us what?" asked Fai. "You should tell them." answered Yuuko.

"Well," Kagome clapped her hands behind her back and leaned forward. "I am going to be traveling with you guys!" "Yay! Kagome is going to travel with us." cheered Mokona. Kurogane looked irritated and Kagome decided to act on it. She poked him in the side. "Does mister dark man not like that I am traveling with you?" "Who are you calling-" before he could finish Kagome cut in. "*Sniffle* Kurogane doesn't like. I wanted to help but- but- but" Kagome put her head into her hands and pretended to cry. Fai, knowing what she was doing, played along and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's ok. Kuro-puu say you're sorry." Kurogane, being that softie underneath, said "I'm sorry."

Kagome took her head out of her hands and smirked at him. "Gotcha." she said. In a flash, Kagome was gone and she was running as fast as she could. Kurogane was on her tail and was really angry. She tried not to trip over the tree roots as she ran. Kagome jumped into a tree and tried to hide. Kurogane ran past and Kagome let out a tiny sigh.

Kagome's POV

I jumped out of the tree with barely any sound. I took a couple of steps cautiously and looked to my sides. Then I ran into something. I looked up and saw Kurogane. I screamed and then bolted. I ran back to the others. I arrived at the clearing but Kurogane was already there. He tried to grab me but I ran again. I ran towards the fire and jumped over it. I added a couple flips to show off.

I hid behind Sakura and Syaoran, who were enjoying the show. Somehow, Kurogane managed to get behind me and grab my ear and pulled. "Ow ow ow ow. Ok! I sorry for tricking you." He let go and I rubbed my ear. "That hurt you know." I yelled at him, but ninja man ignored me. I yawned; I guess I was more tired than I thought. I grabbed the bell on my choker and then my clothes flashed. I was now wearing orange pajamas with monkeys on them. "Well, I'm off to bed. Night." I received their 'good nights'. I sat at the base of a nearby tree and held my bell again. I now had a fuzzy, yellow blanket with me. I snuggled up to it and went to sleep.

…. (The next day)

3rd person POV

The day came and a pile of yellow fuzz moved slightly. A head of bluish-black hair popped out. "Morning, I hate you." grumbled Kagome, as she unwillingly got up. Everyone else was already up and packing up to leave. She held her bell and Kagome's blanket disappeared and she was back in her clothes from last night. She walked over to the others, with her hands behind her head. (Like Naruto! *giggles*)

"So, where are we going?" Kagome asked with a yawn. "A new world, silly" said Mokona in Sakura's voice, who was on Sakura's shoulder. "Nice trick, Mokona." "Thank you!" Mokona said in Fai's voice. "We better get going" said Syaoran, as they got in the right position for transport. Mokona then grew huge wings and they were now in a tunnel.

Kagome got really bored really fast. _'What to do? What to do?'_ she asked herself. She then got an idea and grinned. She grabbed the silver crescent moon on her anklet and she had her red I-pod. Kagome put in her headphones and started to listen to a song. She was listening to 1000 words from Final Fantasy X-2. She started to lip-sing with the song because she totally **loved** this song. _'-They'll hold you forever~! OH!~ A thousand words!~' _Then they landed.

…...

The end! Please review again!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don not own anything!**

…...

The group landed in a snow covered forest. Kagome put her I-pod back and picked up a small pile of snow. Sakura started talking about how she has never seen snow before, since she lived in a desert kingdom. Kagome smiled and threw the snow up.

Some snow fell on Sakura and she shivered. "Cold." she whispered. Kagome grabbed her bell and produce a winter cloak for Sakura. She handed it over with a "Here you go". Sakura thanked her and Kagome grabbed her bell again and now had a cloak for herself. She tucked in her wings and put on the cloak. _'Don't want anyone freaking out' _she thought bitterly. When humans in her world saw her wings... She shuttered at the memories.

"Let's find a town and get a place to stay" said Fai as he began to walk. A few minutes later, they came to a somewhat small town. The group of travelers went to the one place travelers always go, The Tavern. There, the group got new apparel. Kagome received a purple dress that looked like it was from the 1500's. It showed 'off' a bit more then she would have liked, but it was the only dress she actually liked. Reluctantly, Kagome agreed to have shoes because it was super cold. Kagome kept her original cloak because, well, it was a so comfy! You know how you have something for quite a while and then it gets perfectly worn out. So it looks nice but it just feels right to have it on. - (Sorry, lost my train of thought there)

The Tsubasa group walked into the restaurant area and sat at a table. A man a few tables down was rather loud in talking about a 'true story' about a feather with strange powers in the northern country. "Sounds like one of Sakura's" said Kagome after swallowing some food. "I agree." agreed Fai. "We should check it out." stated Syaoran.

So out on the road they went. After a very long time of walking, they arrived a small town in the north, called Spirit. "Nice name." said Kagome, before she chuckled to herself. They walked in and people closed their windows! "I don't think these people like us." Sakura said with a sad face. "It appears so" responded Fai. Kagome noticed a flash of color in the corner of her eye. She paused and looked over. The thing that caught her eye was a small kitten. It was orange with light brown stripes. The cat's eyes were different colors. One was silver and the other was a golden color.

"Hey, I'll be right back." Kagome called over her shoulder as she walked over to the cat. "Hiya, little kitty." She said as she knelt down and held out here hand. The kitten bit her hand and held on to it. Kagome flinched but held in her pain. "It's ok, I won't hurt you. You can let go." Kagome said in a soothing voice. The kitty let go after a minute and licked Kagome's wound. Kagome picked up the kitten, noticed it was a girl, and held her close.

"So, let's give you a name" she said as she walked over to her fellow travelers. "How about… Sufi? " Her response was a hiss. "Ok, no. What about Kita? " There was a soft purr by her ear. "Kita it is then." Kagome came upon her group of friends surrounded by the villagers. Kita hopped into Kagome's hood of her cloak. "Excuse me." She said as she pushed by the villagers and walked up to Sakura.

"What's going on?" she asked, drawing all of the attention to her. "Who is she?" asked what appeared to be the leader of the group of people. "She is… She is…" Syaoran stuttered having trouble with coming up with a lie. "I am an exotic dancer from a land to the west." Kagome piped in. Everyone looked at her and she just smiled at them. "And how are you connected with a group of book collectors?" the man from earlier asked. She was smiling but on the inside she was freaking out. "That was a great story… I am connected to a group of book travelers because …" "She is my future wife." said Fai, putting an arm around her waist.

Kagome blushed deeply. "Y-yep, that's me." she said nervously. Kagome looked up at Fai and gave him a look that said 'We will talk about this later'. Fai just smiled at her.

Their silent conversation was interrupted by a commotion in the group of people around them. A man stepped through the crowd and offered for us to follow him to his home/work place. The 'book collectors' walked into the man's place and sat at the two couches. The man returned after talking some reason to the villagers. He left to go get some tea.

Kita popped out of her hood and sat herself on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked over at Kita and smiled. She brought a hand up to the small kitten and scratched her behind her ears. Kita purred and snuggled up to her neck. Kagome giggled slightly. "That tickles Kita!" she whispered to the kitty, still giggling. "Kagome, what is on your shoulder?" asked Sakura from the other couch. "Oh, this is Kita, a kitten I found today." Kita meowed in agreement.

Kita jumped down onto Kagome's lap and curled up in a ball. Kagome petted her and looked up when the door opened. The man from earlier walked through the door with a tray of tea. "The town's people were very rude. I'm very sorry." He set the tray down. "In this town, Spirit, I am the doctor. I am called Kyle Londat. Let me apologize for before. How about it? Please stay in my mansion instead of the inn." Syaoran was just about to thank the doctor when the door opened and a man stormed in.

"What is the meaning of this, Doctor!" he yelled at poor mister Kyle. An elderly man behind him told him to calm down. The man ignored him. "At a time like this, you've let strangers in the town! What are you doing?" Doctor Kyle was calm and answered, "It's because … of times like these. These gentlemen are researching legends and folklore of our culture. They might know something that might become a clue in the next incident." The man narrowed his eyes at the doctor.

"What do these outsiders know?" he asked. "What people that live here don't know." The man moved to leave. "Very well. However, don't let these foreigners out at night!" The man began to leave but stopped when Kagome said something to him. She said, "That was rather rude, _sir_. I would re-frame from doing so in the future." He looked at her from over his shoulder and she gave him her best glare. He gave a small flinch. She smirked at the man. The man just left and the old man followed him out.

Kagome was grinning happily and on the inside she was laughing hysterically. "Kagome was that necessary?" asked Fai. "Yes, it was. Did you see him flinch? That was funny!" She giggled. "Sorry. I couldn't even introduce you. That was the mayor and Grosham. Grosham owns most of the land in this town. He's a very influential man." said Doctor Kyle. "It seems we've interrupted you at a difficult time. I'm really sorry." Was said but Kagome couldn't tell who. Her vision blurred and she felt lightheaded.

The rest of the people in the room talked about the legend. Kagome heard a few words her and there. Like, 22 children missing and a golden haired princess. Kita looked up at her in a worried way. Kagome smiled at the cat and whispered under her breath, "I'm ok." Luckily, the doctor said they could check out their rooms. Kagome walked into a hallway with the other 'foreigners'. Kurogane started to pick on Mokona but Kagome was not feeling up to interfering. Fai leaned on a window seal while talking to Sakura and Syaoran. Kita was on Kagome's shoulder and meowed. A thin line of sweat appeared on Kagome's forehead. She reached up to wipe it, but at the last minute she brushed her bangs. _'Like I need them to know I'm not feeling well' _she thought.

"That was a nice cover-up back there. To suddenly say "buying books" like that… That worked out very well." said Fai. Syaoran then talked about stuff like that happening when he traveled with his father. Their cover up reminded Kagome of something. "Speaking of which, when is the wedding?" she asked in a sarcastic voice. "Well, it was a spur of the moment idea, _darling_." he responded with a grin. Kagome huffed and looked away.

They continued their conversation and Kagome stole Sakura away. "Sakura, are you alright?" Kagome asked putting a hand on Sakura's forehead. "I'm fine. Really, I am-" then she fainted. "Sakura! Are you all right?" asked Syaoran. He smiled and picked her up. "She just fell asleep" he stated. Syaoran took her to a room and laid her in a bed. He walked out with the other males but Kagome stayed. Kagome did a hand sign and her hands glowed silver. She put a hand on the door knob and closed her eyes. After a minute, she brought her hand back and smiled. "Now, no one with ill intentions can enter the room" she said to the room.

She walked out of the room to see the males standing in the hallway. "Waiting for me?" she asked as she walked past casually. "Yes. We thought you should choose the room you want." responded Syaoran. "Great! Let me have a quick look over and I'll get back to you on that." She walked into a room and she didn't really like it. She walked into a different room and she liked the space but not the color. The next room, she liked the color but it was kind of cramped. The last room was perfect! It wasn't too big, but a decent sized and the color was white, reminding her of heaven. There was a window seat towards where the moon would be. Kagome walked out of the room, walked up to the males and said, "I claim the white room with the window seat."

Kagome kissed Fai's cheek and smiled. "I'm going to take a nap, _sweetheart_." Fai had a nice pink line of blush across his nose and cheeks. Kagome patted Syaoran on the head and pinched Kurogane's cheek and pulled. "You should be nicer to Mokona, Kur-o-ga-ne." She let go and Kurogane started yelling at her. Kagome walked towards her room and gave a quick wave before entering her room. When the door closed, she leaned against the door and sat down. Kita licked her cheek and meowed. Kagome took a deep breath and cold sweat ran down the back of her neck.

"*Sigh* I should be stronger than this, Kita. But, I'm not. I don't understand. What is wrong with me?" she said/questioned her kitten. Kita cuddled up to her neck and purred. "Thanks" Kagome sighed. She stood up shakily and walked over to her bed. She fell onto the bed and turned to lie on her side. Kita curled up to her stomach and soon fell asleep. Kagome didn't fall asleep right away but after 15 minutes, she did.

…... (Later, that night)

Kagome jolted into a sitting position, with her eyes wide open. She threw the blanket off and went to the window. Kita meowed from the bed and Kagome whispered, "I'll be back later, go back to bed." Silently, Kagome opened the window. She hopped down to the ground and walked up to a tree. Kagome looked up and began to climb the tree. When she was high enough and close enough, she jumped onto the roof of the doctor's mansion. There, Kagome meet a golden haired woman. "Are you the princess that everyone thinks took the children?" Kagome asked.

The princess nodded. "But I have not taken any children." She added. Kagome smiled, "I believe you and I wish to clear your name." The princess curtsied and said, "Thank you". "You're welcome." Kagome turned and opened up her wings. "We should leave for now. Let us meet again" The princess nodded, "Yes, lets." Kagome took off and turned to wave before going to her room's window. She stepped into the room and turned to close the window. Kagome saw the golden haired princess was on the road leading to the forest. She turned and looked at the mansion. Then she went on her way.

Kagome closed the window and hopped into bed. She noticed Kita decided to sleep on her pillow. Kagome gave a tiny push so she had enough room to sleep on it. "Night, Kita" she whispered. Kita gave a tiny meow. Kagome was soon out as a light.

…...… (Next day)

Sapphire eyes fluttered open and with a yawn, Kagome was up. Kagome noticed she was wearing her dress from yesterday. She took it off and held her black bell. She was in a red long sleeved shirt, white vest, and worn out blue jeans. Kagome took her purple dress and laid it on the ground by her crescent moon on her anklet. With a flash, the dress was clean. With another flash, the dress changed to a different color. The dress was now orange. Kagome held her bell and she was in the orange dress.

Kita jumped off the bed and strolled up to her. Kagome picked her up and held close to her bosom. She opened the door and stepped into the hallway. She walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. She looked through the cabinets looking for something to eat. "Oh, look. Nothing I like." Kita gave a slight whine seeing nothing she liked either. "We could go to the tavern for some food. But the villagers…" Kagome sighed and made her way back to her room. The guys were in the hallway talking and looking out the window. Their backs were turned towards her. Kagome smirked and set down Kita, who sat there.

Kagome masked her presence and walked up to them, without a sound. She then said loudly, "Morning guys!" She laughed when they all jumped. Kagome looked over, "Morning Sakura." The guys now noticing Sakura said "Morning" in one way or another. "Did something happen?" asked Syaoran. "Actually…" Sakura began but there was an up roar of voices outside. The group went outside. A woman said that her children were missing and she made sure to lock the door. The men began to blame the golden haired princess. "Then… It wasn't a dream." said Sakura, mostly to herself. The man from yesterday, the leader of town people, asked what she said.

"I saw it. A golden haired woman was walking with a black bird." she responded. Kagome's eyes widened slightly and she gave a quick glance at Sakura. There were whispers about the princess in the crowd. "Please wait. I noticed that the princess had a very sad smile for someone carrying off children." The man walked up to them and said, "You've said enough! You bunch of outsiders! What can you possibly know?"

A tick mark appeared on Kagome's forehead. She punched the man and he went back a few feet. "More than you do!" she growled. "Quite a punch for a wench." he mumbled, rubbing his jaw. "That's it!" Kagome yelled and lunged for the man. Two hands held her arms and another two held her waist. Kagome looked back to see Kurogane holding her arms and Fai holding her waist. "Let me go!" she commanded. Kagome struggled and her eyes began to turn silver. "Are you finished?" said a male voice. It was Grosham. Kagome glared at the man and was going to say "No" when Doctor Kyle walked up. "Did another child disappear?" he asked. "These strangers didn't leave the house last night, did they?" Kagome's eyes went back to her normal color and she stiffened. _'Oh, no!' _she thought.

"Even though I had an emergency, the front door was right next to my house. If anyone had left, I would have known! These people have nothing to do with it!" said Doctor Kyle. Kagome relaxed and gave a silent sigh. The two men holding her noticed her reaction, but let it go for now. The old man, mayor, said that they should look for the children. Syaoran volunteered to help out, but the man Kagome punched declined his offer. He gave them a small glare that Kagome returned with more intensity. They had a glaring contest for a while then he walked away. Kagome smirked in triumph. "Wow, he really suspects us!" said Fai letting Kagome go. Kurogane followed his example and let go.

"We are pretty suspicious, aren't we?" questioned Kurogane. "It's because I said something strange…" said Sakura. Kagome put a hand on her shoulder. "No. It's because I punched him. It must hurt someone's pride when they're beaten by a girl." "Besides, I believe what you said about the princess" added Syaoran. "Thanks" she said. Syaoran turned and looked up. "What is it?" asked Sakura. There were a lot of black birds in a tree. The birds flew away after a few minutes and left black feathers to flutter to the ground.

Kagome walked behind everyone else back to the house. The doctor took them to the dining room and gave us all tea. Kagome inwardly whimpered because she was still hungry and was still feeling sick. Doctor Kyle and Kagome sat at the ends and Sakura and Syaoran sat on one side while Fai and Kurogane sat on the other. "So you saw the golden haired princess?" asked Doctor Kyle. Kagome tensed and decided to no pay attention to the conversation. She sipped her tea and found it hard to not pay attention. "I'm sorry. If I had gone outside then…" Sakura trailed off. "But you thought it was a dream, right?" questioned the doctor. "Yes." "That's understandable. However, to the town people, the legend is the truth." continued Kyle.

Kagome went into a dazed state after that. Her eyes glazed over, but her bangs covered her eyes since her head was lowered. The golden haired princess wanted to talk to her. "I'll try," she told the princess in her head. _'Please, we must talk.'_ responded the princess. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can". Kagome came out of her daze and heard Doctor Kyle say Sakura was the first to see the princess. Fai said "Sakura is the first witness, eh?" Syaoran questioned if he could read the records. Kagome smiled and thought that was a chance to see the princess. Doctor Kyle agreed.

Time Skip!

The group was walking in the forest and Syaoran was reading a book and dodging roots and branches. "Amazing!" said Sakura and Fai agreed. Mokona popped out of Kurogane's jacket and Kurogane yelled "Stop moving around in people's clothing!" Mokona giggled and said "I made him mad!" Kagome was looking down thinking of a good excuse to leave and see the princess. They stopped at a destroyed bridge, which leads to the ruins of the castle.

"There's no way you can cross this." said Kurogane. "Kids, especially, couldn't get across." agreed Fai. Kagome grinned. "You guys couldn't, but I could" she said. Kurogane scoffed, "Cocky much?" "How did people get into the castle back then?" asked Sakura. Syaoran answered, "The bridge probably spanned across here." Fai looked to his left and saw someone on a hoarse looking at the castle. Everyone else turned and looked to. "Who's that?" asked Fai. "Grosham, right?" asked Syaoran. Kurogane also asked a question "What's he doing over there?" "Who knows." said Kagome with a shrug. Then they left.

When they arrived back in town, they saw Kyle talking to a red headed girl and her mother. The doctor knelt down and said something. The girl said something back and then she and her mother left. They walked up to him and Doctor Kyle said "Welcome back." "Who was that girl?" asked Syaoran, watching them leave. "Apparently she was friends with the girl who disappeared last night. She was so shocked that she couldn't eat anymore. Her mother was worried, so I examined her" responded Kyle. "Poor girl…" said Sakura.

They went back to the house and Kagome went to her room to 'check on Kita'. Kita was playing with the sheets on the bed. Kagome sat down for Kita to climb up on her shoulder. As soon as she did, Kagome jumped out of the window. Kita went in her hood before Kagome took off. She ran across town towards an abandoned building. She came to a fast jog as she ran behind the building. She came to a stop when she was close to the princess.

"What do you wish to tell me, princess?" asked Kagome. "The girl, Sakura, must come to the castle." Kagome's eyed narrowed slightly. "Why must Sakura go to the castle?" "She must go to get back her feather." the princess responded. Kagome stepped forward. "Fine, but, you let me know her condition at all times or let me be in the castle too" Kagome demanded. "I understand and agree. You shall be in the castle. Please go tomorrow afternoon" Kagome smiled and hugged the princess. "Thank you" The princess hugged her back. "It is the least I could do" They let each other go and went their separate ways.

Kagome was going to go back to the doctor's place but her stomach growled. Kita was once again on her shoulder and Kagome said to her, "Let's get some food. I'm starving" She walked to the tavern and when she walked in everything went quite. She walked up to the bar and asked for something good to eat. She bent down and held her silver moon charm and came up with a bag of coins. "Will this pay for it?" she dropped the bag on the counter and some coins spilled out.

The bartender nodded, dumbfounded, and left to get the food. The people there either glared at her or ignored her. Kagome didn't notice anything and hummed a song to her-self. She drummed her fingers in a beat, on the counter. The bartender came back with a big piece of chicken, stew, and a loaf of bread. Kagome thanked the man and gave a quick prayer of thanks, before she began to eat.

After a while, the tavern was soon filled with laughter and music. When Kagome finished most of her food, a young man asked for this dance. Kagome agreed and she was lead to the earlier version of the dance floor. The people sitting at the tables watched her dance and couldn't help but smile. Kagome had that feeling around her that made anyone smile, if she was in a good mood anyways. The people began to clap or dance or both. Everything was nice and happy until Kagome felt someone grab her ass. She turned and kneed the man who did it. He fell to the ground with a howl of pain and dripped two men who hit another two guys. Then all the males started to attack one another.

Kagome punched, kicked, dodged and blocked. She was kicking serious ass. Then the males stopped attacking each other and attacked her. Kagome knocked out three people before running back to where she was eating, picked up Kita and sneaked out of the building. A few noticed she left, but she quickly took care of them. One of her legs got hit rather hard so she had a limp. She walked through the front door of Doctor Kyle's mansion, forgetting she had left by going out the window.

Sakura and Syaoran were in the main room, in front of the fire. They turned and Sakura gasped. "What happened? And where have you been?" she asked after she rushed over. "Well, I went to the town's tavern and got some food. I danced for a while then a man got a little too friendly so I hit him. Then there was an all out brawl and I think I did rather well" explained Kagome, wincing slightly when she walked over to the chair. "Whose blood is that?" Syaoran asked, pointing at the blood on her dress. Kagome sat down and grinned, "The other guys'."

"I'll get the doctor" said Sakura. "No, it's ok. I just need a night of rest." Kagome said to stop Sakura. "You sure?" asked Sakura, uncertainty written on her face. "Completely." She stood up and stumbled. "I might need some help to my room, though." Sakura smiled and helped her to her room with Syaoran. On the way to their room, Doctor Kyle stopped them and said he would have to lock their doors. "It is alright. Thanks for the help, Sakura, Syaoran. 'Night!" Kagome said over her shoulder before she walked into her room.

Kagome sat on her bed and touched her injured leg. She winced with pain. Kagome sighed and fell on her back and looked at the ceiling. Kita licked her cheek and meowed. Kagome scratched Kita behind the ears and couldn't help but think about Sakura. _'She will be fine for a few hours before I get there, right?'_ she asked herself. Kita jumped onto her and rubbed her nose against hers. "I take that as a yes." she laughed, but not loud enough to wake anyone. She calmed down and her eyelids began to become heavy. She fell asleep with Kita laying on her stomach.

…...…(the next day)

Kagome awoke to the sound of yelling from downstairs. She jolted into a sitting position and Kita rolled onto her lap. She meowed at Kagome. "Sorry, Kita! I want to see what's happening." She stood up and tripped over the sheets on the floor. She fell on her face, but she quickly recovered. Kagome stood up, opened the door, and walked down the hallway. Kagome stood at the top of the stairs and watched what was happening, while Kita meowed and pawed at Kagome's dress, wanting to be picked up.

Apparently, more children went missing and the citizens blamed them. Kagome sighed when Fai said Sakura has gone missing. She wanted to go to Sakura now, but she had to follow the princess's order about coming in the afternoon. Kagome picked up Kita and continued thinking about Sakura's well being. "Seize them!" was called and Kagome looked up. Two men charged the stairs with weapons and began attacking. Fai tried to calm them down, but it was futile. One of the men managed to pass Fai and charged at Kagome.

Kagome dodged his attacks, with a bored look on her face. Tired of it, Kagome grabbed the weapon and pulled it out of his hands. She then whacked the man with it and he flew into a wall. "Ouch. That had to hurt." Kagome said to her-self, looking at the crater the man made into the wall. Another man reached for his gun, but Syaoran kicked it away and Kurogane took it. Kurogane then said, "If you aim at your prey, you have to be prepared for this to happen." Kagome jumped over the railing and said, "That was totally a ninja saying." "Wow, Kuro-san is amazing!" said Fai. Mokona then piped in "Fai, Syaoran, and Kagome were awesome, too!"

Kurogane and Syaoran talked to the guy while Kagome walked up to the guys behind him. She noticed they had bandages and asked, "Where you guys in the fight last night?" The men nodded and Kagome sighed. "Sorry, but I had to teach that-" "Why are you apologizing?" a man asked. "Because I started it" She explained. The men went wide-eyed, "You started it?" "Sure did."

A man laughed and said, "Well, that was the best fight I've had in a long time." Kagome grinned, "Glad to help. Excuse me; I need to get something from my room." She walked past the men, her male friends, and the doctor. She stepped up the stairs and passed Fai and Mokona. "And where are you going?" asked Fai. "I am going to my room." She responded, not looking back. She walked into the hallway and then into her room.

She cleaned her dress like yesterday and changed the color to blood red with white sleeves. She produced a white ribbon and put her hair up in a ponytail. Kagome then got a white ribbon and put it on Kita. "Now we match," said Kagome, giggling happily. Kita mewed and jumped into Kagome's waiting arms.

Kagome then went back to the main room, to see the guys talking to the doctor. She heard the doctor say, "Well, it's just a rumor! Now then, I'd better get going." He then turned and walked out the door. "Grosham is after the feather." was said when Kagome descended down the stairs. "He's got nothing to do with it." said Kurogane. "That's true, but look, what about yesterday?" asked Fai. (Imagine a flash back when we saw Grosham looking at the castle now)

Kagome sat next to Kurogane and watched Mokona, who as on his head, say, "I've got it! The culprit is Grosham!" Fai leaned forward and ask, "Don't you think?" "It's true he's suspicious" agreed Kurogane. Syaoran stood up for Grosham and Kagome smiled. He was perfect for Sakura. Yes, she planned to set them up. They would make a great couple! "Well, why don't we go to Grasham's?" asked Kagome putting her feet on the coffee table. "Good idea, Kagome!" exclaimed Fai. So off they went, to Grosham's house.

Time skip (Again)

On the way back to the doctor's place, Kagome noticed it was sunset. "Oh!" Kagome gasped and Kurogane looked over at her. "What?" "Nothing, nothing. I just… dropped something! Yeah, that's it. And it's really important to me so I am going to go find it! BYE!" Then she turned and jogged back from where they came. She turned on the road and began to run. Kagome spread her wings and flew the rest of the way to the castle. She landed and kicked opened a door leading inside. She put Kita down and said to her "Now stay here and wait for Mokona and them. When they get here, stay with them and don't lose them, ok?" Kita meowed, and with a nod, sat down. "See ya later!" Kagome said entering the castle.

Kagome ran down the hallways looking for Sakura, but she came upon the missing children. They were turning down another hallway and Kagome ran after them. She came to a walk when she got close enough to them and followed them, seeing where they were going. They turned down another hallway and passed a door. "Kagome!" was yelled from the other side. Kagome looked over and saw Sakura through a bared window. "Sakura! Are you ok?" she asked while she opened the door. Once the door was opened, Sakura said she was fine and that they should follow the children. Kagome agreed and then they ran after the kids.

They came to some spiral stairs and slowed to a walk. They took a cautious look around a corner and saw the children around an ice pillar thing. Sakura walked forward and looked at the top of the ice pillar and said something. Kagome followed after her and looked up as well. _'A feather…? Is that Sakura's?' _Kagome asked her-self. The children closed their eyes and the ice around the feather glowed. "I've been waiting for you to come" was said from next to Kagome. Both girls looked over to see the golden haired princess. "You're…" gasped Sakura. "For about 300 years," continued the princess, "I've been waiting in this ruined castle… always… always waiting…" Sakura and the princess looked at each other for a moment and then the princess closed her eyes and started talking once again.

"300 years ago, when I was living, a feather with a strange power was brought to the castle. However, the adults who wanted to obtained this power were soon going to war with each other every day. The ones caught up in this war were the king and the queen. In other words, my parents, who lost their lives. For waging such wars, we received punishment from the heavens. The children around the castle were plagued. But, if they were close to the feather, they would be safe. That's why I gathered the children inside the castle. I returned the children back to the town when they were healthy. I did my best to prevent further fighting over the feather again. The feather was sealed away by a magic-user who resided in our kingdom."

"But in the legend, the children who vanished never returned with their normal appearance." said Sakura. Kagome listened to the conversation but didn't say anything. "That is due to the taboo words. In the past, words that brought unhappiness were never used. That is how the taboo words came about." "Were you the one who gathered the children here?" asked Sakura. "It was not me. It is the work of a cruel person who wants the feather. I appeared in town and attempted to stop him many times. Yet, I couldn't do anything because I am dead" answered the princess. Kagome scoffed and thought _'I'm dead too but that doesn't stop me.'_

"Yet, you came after seeing me though. Therefore, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for you kindness to the children" said the princess. Sakura smiled. The princess turned to Kagome. "And I thank you, Kagome, for believing me and trusting me" she said with a smile. "It was no problem" Kagome replied with a smile of her own. The princess then looked at the glowing feather.

"To return the feather to you, Sakura, the pure hearts of the children are required. Join the children in their circle, and with them, retrieve your feather" said the princess. Sakura agreed and joined the circle of children. "You can do it Sakura!" cheered Kagome from her spot next to the princess. Sakura smiled at her, looked forward, and closed her eyes. The feather's glow grew brighter. Some ice broke off and the feather encased in ice flew down to Sakura. Sakura reached for the feather but then hesitated. "There is no need to hesitate, because that originally belonged to you" encouraged the princess. Sakura grabbed the feather and held the feather to herself.

Kagome put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Good job, Sakura" she said. "Thanks" Sakura responded. The children then started to walk away. Sakura moved to follow, "Where is everybody going?" she asked. "Yeah, where are they going?" questioned Kagome. "They are going to rest. This was a sanctuary for the children who stated here. They will not feel like captives here" answered the princess. "Well then, I must take them back home as soon as possible" said Sakura. "It's impossible to do that all by yourself" the princess reasoned. "She won't be alone. I'll help out along with the others" spoke up Kagome, stepping forward.

"In that case, I will lead you out of the castle" said the princess. The other two girls agreed and followed the princess. The princess led them up some stairs and through a ruined part of the castle. Kagome, having some trouble running in her dress, grabbed her black bell and changed into blue jeans, purple running shoes, with a purple top and she still had her cloak. (Her hair was still up.)

While she was changing, Sakura went in front of her and hit someone. "Sakura!" exclaimed Kagome, kneeling next to her. "Sakura, Kagome!" was said and both girls looked to see… "Doctor Kyle" said Sakura. "Thank goodness, you're ok!" he said with a smile. "Syaoran and the others are waiting outside for you. Come, let's go" he held out a hand for her to take. Kagome sensed something 'off' about Doctor Kyle and stiffened when Sakura reached for his hand.

"Don't do it" was said from behind Sakura. Kagome and Sakura glanced back to see the princess. "The one who wants to acquire your feather is… this man" she told them. "What's wrong?" the doctor asked. "Come, Sakura and Kagome" he commanded lightly. Sakura took back her hand. "Sakura?" he asked. Sakura edged away and Kagome moved over to her, ready to make a hit and run. The doctor smirked, "So, you figured it out," took a step "Why don't you give me the feather?" Sakura shuffled back more and said, "No, this belongs to me." "Give it" he said.

"Run!" exclaimed the princess. Sakura began to move and Kagome stood up, ready for anything. The doctor grabbed the chain, that Kagome just noticed, that was around Sakura's ankle. "Princess Sakura!" was yelled to the side, but Kagome already punched the doctor and he let go off the chain. Kagome knelt down by Sakura. The doctor pulled out a gun. "Now, will you give me the feather?" he asked Sakura. "No!" she yelled. "Give it to me!" "No…" she whispered. "Sakura… Run, now" Kagome spoke barely over a whisper. Sakura moved to run and the doctor raised his gun, demanding for the feather. Kagome stepped in front of Sakura and the doctor shot his gun.

The bullet grazed Kagome's shoulder and went after Sakura. A silver barrier surrounded Sakura and blocked the bullet. "What is that?" asked the doctor. Sakura's eyes were wide. "Sakura, run" said Kagome, standing between Sakura and the doctor. "Kagome?" Sakura breathed. "Now" she demanded, the rim of her eyes now silver. The castle began to shake and water shot out from the walls. Syaoran ran over to Sakura and the doctor dropped his gun. "You all must leave, now!" shouted Kagome holding her shoulder. Syaoran and Sakura ran and so did the others. Now it was Kagome and the doctor. "You should leave, now" stated Kagome letting go of her shoulder. "Not until I have the feather" he said and charged at her. She saw a flash and then saw the knife. She quickly dodged, but the doctor ran after Sakura and Syaoran.

Kagome landed on a large rock and watched him run. Her eyes turned silver and her hair began to move in a non-existent wind. She took a step and she was by Sakura and Syaoran. They looked startled and Sakura asked "How..?" "Ability I have. Now we must go" she said looking towards where the doctor was coming. The princess appeared and said "Princess Sakura" Sakura said "Princess Emerald". Syaoran looked but appeared not to see anything. "Now, come with me" said Princess Emerald. Sakura and Syaoran ran after her but Kagome stayed back for a moment then took off after them.

They ran into a giant room with a large statue of Princess Emerald by the wall. "Princess Sakura and Holy Guardian Kagome, there is a hidden door here that is not revealed in maps" said the ghost of the princess before she disappeared. "Thank you" said Sakura, before she walked towards the secret door. "Princess?" asked a confused Syaoran. "There is a door here! Princess Emerald told me!" exclaimed Sakura as Syaoran ran over to her. Kagome watched the entrance while they were talking.

Syaoran kicked the wall and a secret passage was revealed. The two ran ahead but Kagome stayed behind and hid behind the statue of Emerald. The doctor came in and was going to go in the secret passage. "No, you don't!" shouted Kagome before she pushed the large statue. The statue fell and landed on the doctor. Kagome gave a smirk to the fallen statue, feeling victorious. Her eyes began to returned to their normal blue and her hair stopped flowing. She felt a wave of pain in her shoulder and grabbed it.

More water poured out of the walls and the water level was already to her knees. Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated. _'Please, just a little more power and I can teleport' _she told herself. The water rose to her hips and she still needed more power. Kagome began to glow silver. The water reached her rib cage. _'There!'_ she exclaimed mentally. She took a step.

Kagome opened her eyes to see she was on the snow covered ground. She blinked and looked up. Something wet touched her cheek. "Kita!" she exclaimed. Kita mewed and nuzzled Kagome's nose with her own. Kagome sat up and Kita sat on her lap. "Where is everyone?" she asked into the cold air. Her arm decided to make its wound noticed and made her wince with pain. She looked over and saw the blood flow out of the wound. Kagome took a breath and blew on the wound. Her breath was silver and her wound began to heal slightly. She repeated it until it wasn't as bad and the pain was dulled.

Kagome stood and looked around. She felt Fai's magic power and looked to her left and ran towards it. She stopped suddenly and looked over her shoulder. "I could have sworn someone was watching me…" she muttered to herself. She looked forward and walked on. Little did she know, someone was watching her!

Kagome saw her companions and smiled. "Hello over there!" she shouted and waited for them to turn. When they did, Kagome waved and then jogged over. "Kagome!" yelled Sakura, giving her a hug as soon as she was close enough. Kagome felt hot tears through her shirt. "Hey, what's wrong Sakura? Why are you crying?" questioned Kagome. "I thought something happened to you!" she said into Kagome's shirt. Kagome smiled and petted Sakura's head. "I'm fine. Please stop crying." Sakura looked up at her, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Really? You're ok?" "Yes, I am completely fine." answered Kagome, whipping away Sakura's tears.

"How cute!" cooed Mokona and Fai agreed. The two girls let go of each other and Kagome looked over at the males. "So, none of you cared I was gone, did you?" She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "Of course we were worried" said Syaoran. Kagome crossed her arms and gave them an 'Oh, really?' look. Kagome sighed and walked ahead of them. "Men, I swear" she grumbled. She turned around and walked backwards. "Come on, let's go to Spirit!" she said, her mood doing a 180. Everyone agreed and then they walked down the road to the town.

The town was in a very happy mood. The children were reunited with their parents when the crew walked into the town. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the scene. "Well, we got the feather. When do we leave?" asked Kagome, before yawning. "I should give Grosham back his history book" said Syaoran, holding up a book. "Well, while you do that, I'm going to go get some food for everyone at the tavern. Say good bye for me" she walked away and waved not looking back.

She walked in and went to the bar. "Hey, I need some food to go" she told the bartender, leaning on the bar. "Ok, I'll go get some" said the gruff man before he walked into the kitchen. Kagome got a bag of coins from her anklet charm and set it on the bar when the man brought her two bags of food. "Thanks" she said with a smile. The man smiled back before going to a different customer. Kagome walked outside to see her group of amigos, in their original clothing, waiting at the edge of town for her.

Kagome walked up to them and gave Sakura a bag. "You must be starving, Sakura" she said, handing food to the rest of them. "Thanks Kagome" were said to her, except Kurogane just said "Thanks". "On to the next world now!" exclaimed Mokona. "Do it already" said Kurogane. Kagome elbowed him and said, "Be nicer, ninja man". "Like you could make me, wench" he told her with a smirk. "Is that a challenge?" she asked. "Of course it is, woman" Kurogane said, getting in her face. "Bring it, _Kuro-puu_" Kagome taunted, getting in his face. They then had a major glaring contest, which was interrupted when Fai said, "What did Princess Emerald mean when she said someone was always watching us?"

Kagome looked over. "So it wasn't just me…" she said. "What do you mean?" asked Syaoran. "When I was looking for you guys, I felt like someone was watching me" explained Kagome, putting a finger to her chin. "But, I could have been paranoid" she said with a smile. "There is also another thing… I don't understand as well" said Syaoran closing his eyes. He opened his eyes and continued. "The one who told Doctor Kyle about Sakura's feather… Just who in the world is it?" "Couldn't it be the same person? The one watching us and the one who told him about the feather?" asked Kurogane. "I think you might be right" answered Syaoran.

"In any case, it means that someone has been interfering with our journey" said Fai. "Who can it be?" asked Syaoran. Kagome picked up Mokona and asked, "Do you know Mokona?" "Nope!" Mokona then hopped on her head. "I know!" Kagome exclaimed, putting her fist into her other hand. "Who?" asked Sakura. "I was watching this show once and these green, three-eyed aliens would mess with humans and study them!" she said. "Mokana say that show, too!" said Mokona. "It was good, ne?" Kagome asked the bunny. "Yeah! I liked when the guys were abducted when they went cow tipping!" answered Mokona.

While Kagome and Mokona were talking about television, the others in the Tsubasa group gave them weird looks, since they didn't know what it was. "Hey, Mokona, maybe they have a T.V. in the next world" suggested Kagome, hoping it did. "Then, let's find out!" They then began to teleport to the next world. "I'm bored" Kagome confessed, randomly. Kita then popped out of nowhere and mewed in agreement. "Yeah! We're going to land!" cheered Kagome, acting like am excited school girl.

…...

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER: You should probably know by now...**

…...

Kagome blinked at the man on the ground in front of her. He had a mask on and there was a sword near him. "Hi!" she smiled, with a wave. "What's all this?" asked Kurogane. "It looks like some kind of ceremony" answered Fai. Mokona back-flipped into Syaoran's hands and said, pointing it's finger at something, "I'm picking up a strong wave, like a feather, from up there!" Kagome looked over to see a chest over three masked, horned guys. "Hey, nice outfits!" called Kagome. Mokona and Sakura giggled, but the other guys ignored her.

They walked off the platform and watched the guys fight while Fai asked about the might-be feather. "Hey do you guys want to make any bets?" asked Kagome. Everyone agreed and placed their bets. Sakura and Kagome bet on one guy and Syaoran and Kurogane bet on the other. "Come on, fight like a man! Swing! Swing! No, you idiot! He was down! Why didn't you swing?" yelled Kagome, at the fighters. Then Fai walked up and said "I just spoke with the chairman. This is a tournament to decide the country's strongest hero" "Oh… the strongest hero, eh?" said Kurogane looking back at the fight. "And the winner will be given the sacred treasure that's on the altar" continued Fai. "The treasure might be…" began Sakura. "… Your feather, most likely" ended Syaoran. "Since Mokona sensed its power as well, it's very likely that it is. Now all we have to do is figure out how to get that sacred treasure" said Fai with his eyes closed. "That'll be a walk in the park" said Kurogane. "Yeah, we could just enter and win" said Kagome. "Looks like that's what we'll have to do. All hell will break loose if we just try to take it by force" said Fai in his usual happy tone. "And that's a problem?" Kagome asked Kita. Kita meowed.

"But are we able to enter the tournament?" questioned Syaoran. "If we hurry up, I think we still can" answered Fai. "Then it's decided. My strength has been getting pretty rusty lately anyways" said Kurogane. "But what if we get our butts kicked?" asked Fai. "Against these cowards? It'll be a piece of cake" stated Kurogane with a smirk. "I guess we'll have to wait and see" said Fai. "What do you mean?" questioned Kurogane. "See for yourself" was his answer.

They looked back to the fight to see the fighters throw away their swords. They both held out their hands and lightning appeared. The lightning clashed and made an explosion. "That was awesome!" shouted Kagome. "It's called 'Zola's Thunder'. Apparently it's a skill that the men in this country are born with" explained Fai. "Zola's Thunder…" mumbled Syaoran. "Under normal circumstances its use is forbidden… However, just for this tournament, they let them use it all they want" said Fai. "Sweet" said Kurogane. "Totally" exclaimed Kagome. Some lightning went towards them. Kagome didn't flinch or anything when her friends did. She would be fine if her barrier went up, which it did.

Syaoran asked Mokona to take Sakura somewhere safe. Sakura protested but soon gave in. A man won and it was Kagome's bet. "Yes! I win" she shouted. She looked over at Syaoran and Kurogane, "Pay up, losers" she said holding her hand out. Syaoran handed her his money. "Come on Kuro-chan! PAY UP!" Kurogane grumbled and dropped the money in her hand. "Shall we enter the tournament, now?" suggested Fai.

"Last one to the sign up place is a rotten egg" Kagome said. Expecting at least Kurogane to run, Kagome teleported to the sign ups. She finished signing in when her friends came up. She looked over at them and said, "Take you long enough?" Kagome giggled and gave the man her sheet. "I'm sorry, but only men can sign in" said the man. "What? I could beat all the men here!" protested Kagome. "You can't sign in, lady" "But I can use Zola's Thunder!" shouted Kagome. The man laughed at her. "Only men can use Zola's Thunder" "I'll show you" Kagome grumbled and held out her palm to the man. She concentrated her powers to look like lightning. Lightning shot out of her hands and destroyed the surrounding area in front of her.

Kagome looked at her palm. "Now that was cool!" she said with a grin. There were a few coughs before the men sat up, saying "O-ok. You're in". Kagome bowed and said "Thank you" She then walked past the guys, gave them a wink and said "Good luck, boys" Kagome walked into the dark hallway leading to the arena. She grabbed her bell and her clothes flashed.

She was now wearing silver leg armor that started at her knees and ended at her lower shins, black short skirt with a white sash thingy that went between her legs and reached her knees, (Kind of like Sakura's sash thingy) and a black belly shirt. She wore a white vest held together with belts, a red bandana around her neck, silver armor that went from her wrist to her elbow, and black gloves. She didn't wear shoes again, but her hair was in a high ponytail and a silver earring thing on her left ear. Yes, her wings showed, but that added to the overall effect of her outfit.

Kagome stepped out of the hallway and leaned against a wall and watched the fight at hand. Soon enough, her friends walked out and Kurogane was in his armor no one really noticed since his cloak/cape covered it. They walked over to her and noticed her new change of clothes. "Nice armor Kagome" said Fai. "You have too many clothes" commented Kurogane. "That's your problem" responded Kagome.

Kagome's name was called and she gave Kita to Syaoran. "Hold her for me" said Kagome, walking to the platform. A man handed her a sword, but she declined it and jumped onto the platform. "Go Kago-chan!" cheered Fai. Kagome nodded in his direction and waited for the go ahead. "A woman…? I have to fight a woman? And where is her weapon?" asked her opponent. Kagome held out her hand. There was a white flash and then she had a sword. It was a tachi sword with a red rose design along the blade. "My weapon is right here. And yes, you have to fight me" she said, her voice full of annoyance. Then, they received the go ahead sign. The man charged at her.

Kagome sighed and easily blocked the attacks he tried to inflict on her. She held her sword with one hand and yawned into her other one, still blocking all of her opponent's attacks. The man grew tired and Kagome smirked evilly. "My turn" she said coldly. She moved her sword and flicked her wrist. The man's sword was forced out of his hands and flew off the platform. The man flipped back and put his palms to her. Kagome smirked and let her powers fuse into her sword. Her sword was wrapped in silver lightning. The man shot lightning at her and Kagome raised her sword. She cut the man's lightning and then disappeared. She reappeared right in front of the man, her sword close to his neck, the lightning brushing his skin. The lightning dispersed and the man fell on his backside. "I believe that I have defeated you." Kagome said, her voice not as cold. The man gulped nervously and nodded. "Ok! That was fun!" she said, happily. Kagome let her sword disappear as she turned away.

She walked back to her friends. "So, how was I?" she asked, leaning on the wall. "That was … Amazing!" said Syaoran in awe. "I know. I'm awesome" Kagome said smugly. "Pretty good. Be sure not to lose, I want to have some fun" spoke Kurogane. "Funny, I was going to say the same thing" responded Kagome. Kurogane's name was called and he grinned. "My turn" he said. He went on the platform and faced his masked opponent. (to find out the rest of the fights, watch episode 16) (So you know Fai and Kurogane fight and they both lose because they got disqualified)

…. (Later on)

Kagome sighed, totally pissed off. "Stupid people with their stupid rules!" shouted Kagome, outside of the arena. She got kicked out for beating a guy to a bloody pulp, who insulted her abilities outside of a battle. "I totally would have won, but no" grumbled Kagome, Kita on her shoulder. "Should we find Sakura?" Kagome asked Kita, who mewed in agreement. They walked down a forest path to a small cottage. "Hello~! Anyone here?" called Kagome, walking up to the cottage.

"Kagome?" was asked from behind the cottage. Kagome strolled over and looked over a corner on the house. "Oh, Sakura, there you are" said Kagome, before walking over. "I thought you were in the tournament. What happened?" said/asked Sakura. "Well, I kind of got kicked out," Kagome said, scratching the back of her neck. "Kagome was a bad girl!" exclaimed Mokona, jumping onto her shoulder. "I was not- Well, maybe I was" said Kagome, mumbling the last part. Kagome hummed when she looked over to the woman by Sakura. "And who might you be?" asked Kagome. "Charme. I guess your name is Kagome?" said the woman with the headband. "Yep… May I ask about the curse on your forehead?" Charme tensed and then grabbed her chest. "Charme, are you ok?" asked Sakura. "I'm fine. My chest just…" then Charme fell to her knees. Kagome and Sakura knelt down next to her.

A man in bandages came out of the hut and rushed over. He helped Charme into the cottage and Sakura, Mokona, and Kita went in. Kagome decided to head back to the arena so she left them behind. _'Probably need to talk about something important. I shouldn't intrude' _Kagome thought to herself. She walked up to the arena and through the dark hallway. She stepped into the light and had to blink to help her eyes adjust. "Ah, Kagome! Good to see you again" said Fai from her left. Kagome went over to Fai and Kurogane. "Is this the finale?" asked Kagome, looking at the fight. "Yep" responded Fai. Kagome giggled, "That means Ninja man lost". "Hey! Blondie here made me get disqualified!" yelled Kurogane.

"Don't yell at me!" shouted Kagome. "I can and will!" shouted Kurogane. They continued throwing insults until Kurogane made a slight sexist comment. Kagome lowered her head so her bangs covered her eyes. Her hands made fists. Kagome looked up, her eyes silver, and raised her hand, which was engulfed in her lightning. "YOU BASTARD!" she yelled, slapping him. Kurogane's head whipped to the side, his cheek having a red, scorched hand-print on it. Kagome blinked and her eyes turned sapphire again. She looked at her hand then Kurogane's cheek, back to her hand. She put her hand behind her back. "Oopsy!" said Kagome, smiling cutely.

Kurogane's eyebrow twitched and said bluntly, "Run". "Gotcha! I'm running!" and Kagome took off. Kurogane chased her shouting insults, which Kagome responded with her own insults and rude comments. Kagome then saw Syaoran step off the platform and receive his prize. She smirked and ran for a wall and at the last possible moment, she teleported. Kagome was now next to Fai and heard a rather loud _bam!_ Kagome looked over and called, "Aww, did ninja man hit a wall?" Kagome laughed and then looked at Syaoran's prize. "What is it?" she asked bending down to get a better look. Kagome felt Charme's male friend's aura and looked over. "Are you here for Charme?" she asked. He gave a court nod and demanded the treasure from Syaoran.

"I wonder …" mumbled Kagome. She grabbed the treasure from Syaoran and said, "Fight him." "Kagome?" asked Syaoran. "Don't ask! Just do it!" she said, walking away. Kagome heard a loud boom behind her but kept walking. "Charme! Sakura!" she exclaimed when she saw them. "Kagome!" they called as the dark angel ran up to them. "Are you guys ok?" she asked, mostly Charme. "We're fine, but Keefer," said Charme. "They'll be fine, now let's cure your curse" said Kagome taking out the treasure. "How did you…" asked a wide-eyed Charme. "I took it from Syaoran. Now, do you want me to do it or Keefer?" Kagome held out the treasure. "Keefer, if that's ok" said Charme with a slight blush. Kagome smiled and looked at the fight that was happening. They seemed to stop and Kagome threw the treasure at Syaoran. He caught it and after a moment gave it to Keefer.

Keefer thanked Syaoran and they both walked of the platform. Kagome picked up Charme, bridal style, and brought her over to her 'friend'. She set down Charme. Keefer then took the curse off of her. Kagome looked from Keefer to Charme, and repeated this for awhile. Her friends began talking while Kagome thought about something. Kita licked Kagome's cheek, appearing out of nowhere again. "Kita" she said, scratching said cat behind the ears. "Kagome?" was asked and Kagome looked over. "Hmm?" "We're going to leave. It was nice to meet you" said Charme, giving her a hug. Kagome hugged her back after a moment and the two females let go and smiled at each other.

They walked them so far and waved goodbye. Kagome said goodbye then after they walked away a bit she called, "You make a cute couple!" Charme blushed a pretty pink and then had a short conversation with Keefer. They walked away holding hands. Kagome sighed and looked over at Syaoran. "You should be like that with Sakura" she said and watched said persons' faces turn red. Kagome put a hand to her mouth and giggled into it.

"It really worked out that well that the treasure wasn't Sakura's feather" said Fai with a serious face. Sakura blinked and looked over. "If it was, we would have had to fight for it. A fight to the death" continued Kurogane. Kagome sighed and looked up at the moon. She sighed and gave Mokona a sideways glance. "Well, things are getting a little tense. Shall we go to the next world?" "Sure!" said Mokona. Kagome clapped her hands together, and prayed "Please, let the next world have a television!" Mokona jumped up and grew wings to large for her tiny body. Its mouth opened wide and the Tsubasa crew was surrounded in light. They were now in the tunnel between worlds.

Kagome and the crew landed in kneeling positions when they landed. Mokona dropped down, bounced once, and landed saying, "We've arrived!" They all stood up and looked around. "Well then, I wonder what kind of world this is" said Fai. Kagome looked over when she noticed five women in front of them, all wearing black and white maid outfits. They did a pose and said, "Welcome to the land of Outo! (Sakura City)" Each woman hugged one of us and Kagome felt awkward. "Oh my, what strange clothes you all have on!" exclaimed the one hugging Fai. Kagome felt a sharp pain in her chest when she saw them together. Kagome mentally slapped herself, asking what she was thinking.

"Did you come from another world, perchance?" asked the one embracing Kurogane, which didn't work since he was so tall. "Don't cling to me," said Kurogane. Syaoran asked if other people from other worlds come here before. "Of course. Lots of people from other worlds come here to enjoy this country," answered the one holding Syaoran. "Have you completed your resident registration?" asked the one holding a squirming Sakura. "Nope" answered Kagome, removing the woman holding her. The one that used to hold Kagome made a short speech about getting them to the city hall blah, blah, blah. And at the end, the other women did a pose with her.

They went to the city hall and walked up to the Expedited Processing Division. Fai and Kagome walked up and meet a woman who had orange hair, blue eyes, and small red horns. "Welcome to the Land of Outo. Please fill your name here" she said pulling out a form. "I'd like to have my own, please" said Kagome leaning on to the counter. "Alright" "Aww, Kagome doesn't want me to fill hers out" whined Fai. "You are such a flibbertigibbet" Kagome sighed. "A what?" asked Fai. "A flibbertigibbet, a silly person" Kagome explained. "You wound me so" said Fai. "Yeah, yeah" mumbled Kagome filling out her form. She left the name blank because she heard Fai and the horned lady talk about aliases and she wanted one.

Kita hopped on her shoulder. Kagome looked over and asked, "Any good names in mind?" Kita meowed and licked her cheek. Kagome sighed and glanced over at Fai's sheet. She smirked at their names and returned to her own form. Kita sat on the counter while Kagome stared at the paper. She then realized the perfect name, Angel. She wrote do Angel Wynd and handed her form in after Fai. The lady behind the counter said "Everything looks good. Now, we just need to determine where you'll staying and your occupations" "Travelers have to work in this country too?" asked Fai.

"If you don't work you won't have any money. You won't be able to do anything" answered the horned woman. "That's true" said Kagome and Syaoran. Syaoran had walked over when Fai handed in the form. "If you're in a rush, you can sell something in your possession" suggested the lady. "That's good" said Fai to the lady. He turned and called "Kuro-wanwan, can you bring that luggage here?" Kurogane stood up with a large bag and yelled, "Don't refer to people like they're dogs!" Kagome giggled at his outburst because several people looked at him oddly.

…...

Review please! I mean, you don't have to but whatever!


	5. Chapter 5

Hime-chan: *Sigh* I an really starting to love this story...

**DISCLAIMER: Is this necessary...? *Sigh***

…...Kagome's POV

It was night and everyone was in the new place we bought. I went to the kitchen while everyone sat in the main room. "This place must have been a store" I mused looking around. I noticed a cabinet and opened it. I saw several cups and then I opened the cabinet next to it. There were some tea ingredients. I looked over at the stove to see a kettle."I'm going to make some tea! Anyone want some?" I shouted to the people in the main room. Everyone agreed except Mokona, who wanted hot chocolate. I take quick glances to my left and my right and then grab my black bell on my choker.

My bell flashed white and I removed my hand. There was a white light in my hand and then it took a form. The light vanished and then there was a box of hot chocolate mix. I filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove. I turned it on and left it to heat up. I got down six cups and filled five with tea ingredients and the last one with hot chocolate mix. I waited calmly for the tea to-_ '__Screech~!' _-do that.

I looked over. I walked over and turned off the stove. I picked up the kettle and poured the water into the cups. I set down the cup and shook out my hand. That was hot. I bent down and opened a cabinet. There was a silver tray. "Lucky!" I exclaimed quietly. I picked it up and set it on the counter. I put the cups on the tray and held it in one hand as I walked to the others. "Your tea and hot chocolate are ready!" I said, walking casually into the room. I handed everyone their tea and handed Mokona the hot chocolate. "Thanks Kagome!" said Mokona after sipping its hot chocolate.

I sat down on the floor and sipped my tea. I yawned and set down my cup. I noticed I still had my armor on from the last world. I sighed and grabbed my bell again. My clothes flashed and I was in my orange monkey pajamas and had my yellow blanket. I picked up my cup and finished my tea. After a while, everyone else finished and I took their cups. I went to the kitchen, my blanket draped over my shoulders.

I set the cups in the sink and left the tray on the counter. _'I'll clean it in the morning' _I thought. I walked pack into the main room. I laid down with Kita curled up to my neck. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

-Dream Sequence-

_I was in a field of blue flowers, with a small girl. "Where am I?" I questioned and I saw the little girl turn. She had on a red and white priestess garbs and she looked like... "Me? When I was alive?" I breathed. I don't remember my living years, seeing as one never remembers once they become an angel. I died when I was 15... The girl smiled before running towards me. I stared and she passed through my legs. I gasped and spun around to see little me run towards a shrine. A name escaped my lips, a place I don't even remember._

_Moonlight Shrine._

_The scene changed and I stood in a dark forest. It was damp and I could smell something foul in the air. I saw a trail with a faint light at the end. My eyes widened at the familiarity of the place and I began to walk towards it. I touched the edge of a tree for support. My eyes adjusted and I saw...I suddenly awoke to a strange energy._

-End of Dream- Third person POV

Kagome awoke and opened her eyes. She knew only Sakura and Mokona were actually asleep right now. "Are you awake?" asked Kurogane with closed eyes. "Yes" answered Syaoran, looking like he was sleeping. "I've got a bad feeling about something" said Fai, who probably had his eyes closed, Kagome couldn't see him. "So you guys felt it too" sighed Kagome. The lights on the streets flickered off and a large hand broke through the glass window. A demon was in the window and slashed its claws at Syaoran. Fai grabbed Sakura and Mokona was saved by Kurogane. Kagome yawned and sat up in a slow manner. She stood up and looked at the demon with a bored expression.

"Just when we found a place, we have a sudden visitor" said Fai. "But we didn't invite it" said Kurogane. Kagome rolled her eyes and said "Really?" The demon attacked again and Syaoran jumped out of the way, but when he was in the air, he got cut by the demon. Kagome noticed one of Syaoran's eyes reflect some light from outside oddly. "He's blind…?" Kagome asked under her breath. The demon attacked again and Syaoran managed to kick it in the head. The demon disappeared in purple lights. "Odd" Kagome said to herself. "It disappeared?" asked Syaoran. "Good job!" exclaimed Mokona.

Kagome walked over to Kurogane. "Did you see…?" asked Kagome. Kurogane nodded. "Cute girls greeting us right when we arrive, then helping us find such a beautiful place, I thought this was really a nice country. It must be dangerous too, after all" said Fai. Kagome looked at the hole in the wall. "Man, now there is going to be a draft" she whined. Everyone went back to sleep and yes, there was a draft.

The next day, Fai and Syaoran went to city hall to ask about what happened last night. Kagome got out her I-pod and listened to some music while they were waiting. She began lip-singing and nodding her head. Her hand began to tap with the beat of the song. Sakura asked what she was doing but Kagome didn't hear her. Sakura waved a hand in front of Kagome's face and that was when Kagome noticed her. She paused the song on her I-pod. "Yes?" she asked. "I asked what you were doing" said Sakura pointing at her I-pod. "Where I come from we have this device that allows us to listen to our favorite songs instantly" answered Kagome taking an ear bud out. She handed to Sakura and told her to put it in her ear. Sakura did so and Kagome hit play on her I-pod. Sakura went wide-eyed and blinked a couple times. "Wow!" exclaimed Sakura. "I figured you would do that" said a smirking Kagome.

Sakura and Kagome listened to Kagome's I-pod until Syaoran and Fai came back. They waved and then went back to listening to music. "Kagome, this is totally awesome" said Sakura, talking like Kagome. "True that" responded Kagome. Syaoran asked what they were doing. Kagome smiled and said, "Nothing!" Sakura smiled and agreed. Fai asked, "Oh, then what is in your ears?" Kagome's smile fell slightly for a moment and then went back to normal. "Classified female information that can only be told to cute bunnies by the name of Mokona" she said. Sakura giggled next her and Mokona gave a cheer. Kagome and Sakura high-fived each other, something Sakura learned from Kagome.

"So Sakura, which song do you like the best?" asked Kagome. "Oh, I don't know. Probably 'Sonic Boom' by Mayaa Sakamoto." answered Sakura. "Good choice, good choice" said Kagome, with a nod. "And yours?" asked Sakura. "A song you haven't heard yet" Kagome answered mysteriously. Sakura pouted and Kagome laughed at her. While the girls were talking, the guys talked about being Oni slayers. Apparently, onis are the demons that attacked them last night. "This flower has the same name as Sakura" said Fai, holding up a flat, plastic cherry blossom flower. "They said these are called Sakura" continued Fai. "Sakura?" asked Sakura. "Yep, little Sakura is a flower. How cute!" cooed Kagome, putting an arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"And also, when you fight an oni, money will be deposited into this emblem. I guess you can say we'll use it in place of a wallet. Convenient, don't you think?" said Fai. Fai stood up and gave the emblem to Syaoran. "Well then, both of you do your best" he said. Kagome said, "Yeah, good luck, boys" "You guys aren't going to do it?" asked Kurogane, not hearing the puppy comment. "The rule says that Oni Slayers must travel in groups of two. Besides, I already picked another job" said Fai stretching. "What is the other job?" Sakura asked. Kagome leaned forward and said, "Spill it, Blondie" Fai looked back at them and smiled.

….. (Later on)

Kagome walked behind Sakura who was in a black and white maid's outfit. Kagome also sported a new outfit, but not one from her bell. Yes, she actually bought this in this country again. Kagome now had on a short royal blue kimono, it went to her lower thigh, with a silver moon on the back, a low v-neck and long sleeves with a white flame design that covered her hands. She had on a white obi with a silver stripe in the middle with a royal blue stripe in the middle of that. Her hair was up in twin pigtails with royal blue ribbons. She somehow managed to have her bangs show her forehead without any product and on her forehead, she painted a silver crescent moon with a blue outline. She had bandages from her ankle to her upper thigh on her left leg. She wore silver strings around her legs and she painted her toenails blue.

Sakura took a peek around the corner and said, "Excuse me…" Kagome peeked around Sakura and looked at everyone. Fai was in a butler outfit, Kurogane in hakamas, and Syaoran in what looked like a male's black school outfit. "Princess" greeted Syaoran. "Everyone's changed already, huh?" asked Sakura. "Yes, with the reward money we got for dealing with that oni, we got clothes from the western clothes shop" answered Syaoran. "But Kurorun had no clue how to wear that" said Fai. "This is a hakama" said Kurogane, looking irritated. "Did they have those in your country too, Kurogane?" asked Syaoran. "Well, something like it" answered Kurorun. Kagome giggled and said "Me too!" She then pushed Sakura out and exclaimed, "Presenting Princess Sakura in her maid outfit!"

"Hyuu~!" said Mokona. "Hyuu~!" said Kurogane. "Is this ok?" asked Sakura. "You're the cafe waitress, after all" answered Fai. "Yep!" exclaimed Mokona. Sakura turned and said, "Presenting Kagome in her -uh, what is it called again Kagome?" Kagome mouthed the word for her. "In her kimono!" Sakura exclaimed, a slight blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. Kagome took a deep breath and walked forward. She twirled around once before putting a hand on her hip, saying. "Ta da!" Mokona hopped onto her shoulder. "You look so cool" it exclaimed. "Thanks" said Kagome with a smile. "I admit, you look pretty hot" said Kurogane. Fai and Syaoran agreed. Kagome blushed and looked down. Sakura giggled at her friend. "Oh? And what are you laughing at, _cherry blossom_?" Kagome asked, over her blush. "Nothing at all, _Kagome_" answered Sakura. Kagome blinked twice before saying, "I don't believe you". Sakura smiled and turned away, "Have fun with that" Kagome put her in a loose headlock, "I will, thank you!" The two girls laughed for a while. Kagome let go of Sakura and straightened out her kimono.

"Anyway, why did you choose that job?" Kurogane asked Fai. "In a cafe, you can get all sorts of information from customers" answered Fai. "Mekyo!" exclaimed Mokona with its eyes wide. Kagome jumped from the suddenness of it all. Everyone looked at Mokona. It opened its mouth and a yellow light jumped out and landed on the table. It took a form and the light disappeared, leaving a plate with chocolate cake thingys. "Are those what I think they are…?" Kagome said aloud. "What is it?" asked Fai. "It's a present from Yuuko! They're called chocolate fondants. There's chocolate inside, and you warm it up and eat it!" exclaimed Mokona. "Yes! I love these!" cheered Kagome, doing a little happy dance.

"Why don't we all have some tea?" asked Fai. "On it!" said Kagome already in the kitchen. She made some tea in a few minutes and came back with the cups on a tray. Kagome gave everyone a cup and sat down. Kagome received her chocolate fondant and took a bite. She put a hand on her cheek, her fork still in her mouth, and gave a content sigh. Kita hopped on the table and gave her 'the eyes'. "Oh Kita, I don't know if I should…" Kagome began, but was cut off when she heard a tiny mew. Kagome smiled and gave Kita a little bit. "No more" she said. Kita mewed happily. Kagome ate some more of her chocolate with a huge smile on her face. "I don't want one" said Kurogane. "I'll take it!" volunteered Kagome, raising her hand. Anime tears ran down her face when Fai forced Kurogane to eat it.

Kagome picked up her plate and stood up. She went to the kitchen and washed it, along with the tea cups from last night. "Last night, before I began to remember who I really am…" she whispered. "I wonder what was beyond the trees," Kagome continued. Her hand went to her side, where there was a large scare under her clothes, something that was there before she arrived in heaven. "I swore to myself I would seek the truth and I still can't find it... Doushite?" she said, a couple more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kagome?" came Sakura's voice from the doorway. Kagome turned and Sakura gasped. "What's wrong?" she asked taking a step forward. Kagome whipped away her tears and smiled at her. "Nothing" "I don't believe you" Sakura said, walking up to her. Kagome looked to the side. "I told you, it's nothing" she said, barely over a whisper. "You can tell me Kagome. We're friends and that's what we do" Sakura said with a small smile. Kagome looked at her with tears in her eyes. Kagome hugged Sakura and buried her head into her shoulder. (Kagome is four inches taller than Sakura) Kagome let the tears escape and cried. A muffled "Doushite...?" made its way to Sakura's ears and she looked at the woman crying on her shoulder. "Why can't I remember...?" was asked from the dark haired woman. Sakura didn't understand, but she didn't want to press for information right now. She just hugged the crying Kagome until she was finished.

Kagome's tears flowed at a slower pace and she felt a lot better. She moved out of the arms of Sakura and sniffled. Kagome gave her a tiny smile. "Thanks, I really needed that" she said. Sakura smiled at her and said, "You're welcome". "So where did the guys go?" asked Kagome walking into the dining area. "Oni hunting" answered Sakura. "Fai too?" "Yeah, he wanted to watch" Kagome's mouth formed an 'O' shape.

Sakura went to a spot on the floor and started doing something. Kagome looked over Sakura's shoulder, "Whatcha doin?" she asked. "Making the sign for the cafe" answered Sakura. Mokona hummed in agreement. The bell on the door rang and Fai ran in with Kurogane chasing him. The two girls looked over. "Hmm?" they hummed at the same time. Sakura stood up with Mokona in her arms and watched Kurogane yell at Fai, chasing him. "Kuropon is so violent!" said Mokona. "What could have happened?" asked Sakura. Kagome shrugged and Syaoran walked over to them. "It's his name" he answered. "Name?" Kagome and Sakura asked at the same time. "See, when Fai was registering our names at city hall…" began Syaoran. "Well that girl at city hall said we could use aliases. But I didn't know the writing system of this country. So this is what I drew" said Fai, before holding up a piece of paper. Everyone looked at the paper and Kagome started laughing.

Kurogane was a Big Puppy, Syaoran Little Puppy, Fai Big Kitty and Sakura Little Kitty! Kagome held her sides and laughed harder. After Kagome gained control of her laughter, stated, "I have an alias too" Everyone looked at her. "From now on in this country, call me" she paused to add to the tension, "Angel Wynd!" Mokona jumped onto her shoulder. "That's a cool name, Angel! I like it!" the bunny told the angel. "Thanks Mokona, I like it too." the dark angel responded.

Kurogane then started to threaten Fai, try to hit him. "Hello again" came from the door way. Kagome looked over to see a short haired girl in a school uniform with a taller guy. "What a cute place. It must be nice to have this home, Little Puppy" she said. Kagome gave a tiny giggle at the name. She then turned back to Fai and Kurogane and their antics. Her new friends were funny!

"Whatever that is, it smells good" said the taller guy. "Oh, I made some chocolate cake for fun." ("Liar…" Kagome mumbled.) "We don't open until tomorrow, but if it's okay with you, would you like to try some?" suggested Fai. "That'd be great!" exclaimed the girl. "Ah, sorry about that, Big Puppy!" called the taller man. Kurogane, who had Mokona on his face, pulled Mokona off saying, "I told you, don't call me Big Puppy!" Kagome laughed at the face he made. "Angel, can you get some of the chocolate cake for our guest?" asked Fai. Kagome smiled and nodded. Kagome walked into the kitchen area and gave some cake to the guests. Kita hopped on her shoulder and stared at their dog. Kagome set Kita down on the counter to get a better look. Fai added some whip cream to the pieces of cake. Kagome excused herself and went to the kitchen and got down a bowl.

She filled it with milk and walked back out. She put the bowl in front of Kita. Kita eyed the dog one last time before having some milk. Kagome giggled at Kita and said kitten looked at her. "Sorry Kita" she said giving Kita a scratch behind the ears. Kita returned to her milk and Kagome smiled. "Little Kitty, why is there a little bit of water on your shoulder?" asked Fai. Kagome tensed. Sakura looked at her shoulder and then took a glance at Kagome. Kagome looked at her and then looked down. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but Sakura beat her to it. "Oh, I was washing some dishes and Kita splashed me" lied Sakura with a nervous laugh. Kagome looked at her and smiled. She then felt the presence of an oni and so did Kurogane and the dog.

Silver began to sink into Kagome's eyes and a sharp pain hit her head as well. She put her head on the counter next to Kita. Kita nudged her head but Kagome remained unresponsive. "It looks like an oni is nearby" said the girl. The taller man turned to Fai. "Thanks for the food. How much do I owe you?" "Today, it's on the house. But I guess instead of paying me, the next time you come here, I'd like to hear a lot more from you both" answered Fai. "Sure, I'd love to stop by" said the taller man. "Well, see you later" said the girl in the school uniform. "Yeah. See you" responded Sakura. The Oni Slayers ran out. Kagome looked up her eyes silver, the pain still very intense.

"Looks like we had our first customers" said Fai. "Yeah" whispered Kagome picking up Kita and the now empty bowl. Kita whined, noticing the state of her mistress. Kagome picked up the plates, her hands shaking. Syaoran asked Mokona about the feather. Mokona said he could sense it but couldn't tell where.

Kagome walked to the sink and began washing the dishes, trying to distract herself from the pain. When she was done with that, she dried the dishes and put them away. When she came back to her friends, a cold sweat was accumulating on her forehead and neck. She hopped onto the counter and sat cross-legged. "So, anything new?" she asked, trying to act normal.

"Kuro-puu and I found out Syaoran is blind in his right eye" supplied Fai. "I figured something was with his eye" she said calmly, clenching her fists that went undetected by the two men. "Speaking of which, were is he and Sakura?" Kagome questioned looking around. "The kid is in his room" answered Kurogane. "And Sakura brought him some hot chocolate" answered Fai. "How cute" Kagome cooed. Fai and Kurogane then walked away saying something about spying. Kagome waved them off and yawned. Her head began to pound and her eyelids began to close.

Kagome slid off the counter and tried to walk towards her room. She didn't get there. She fell to the floor, having fainted. And that is how Fai found her when he went down stairs to lock up. Fai stared for a moment and picked her up. He took Kagome to her room and laid her down in her bed. "You must have had a hard day" he whispered, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Fai heard Kagome mumble, "Fai…" before shifting slightly. He smiled and kissed her cheek. Fai walked towards the door. "Good night Kagome" He said, walking out the door and closing it. Fai went to his room and went to bed.

Kagome slept that night with pain ripping through her body, soul, and mind.

…...

Thanks for reading everyone! ^_^


End file.
